


The Fourteenth Time

by canadiankazz



Series: Times Jasper Fed from Annabelle [14]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade - L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Brujah (Vampire: The Masquerade), Doggy Style, F/M, Nosferatu (Vampire: The Masquerade), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex, Vampires, blush of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadiankazz/pseuds/canadiankazz
Summary: Annabelle and Jasper have some fun with liberal use of Blush of Life.This fic is a PWP part of an AU series where Jasper has been feeding from Annabelle and they now have a Blood Bond and a slow burn romantic relationship. There are no obvious spoilers in this particular fic, but I believe that it’s obviously worth reading the rest of the "Feeds From" series before this part, to get greater context and in-series references.





	The Fourteenth Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just smut written for the enjoyment of L and M, my lovely, supportive coterie.
> 
> As always, I lay no claim to owning any of the characters involved, and my eternal thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed my fic.

“Are you _sure_ we won't get interrupted?” Jasper asked again.

“Yes,” Annabelle sighed in mild exasperation, “I am sure. Don't worry. You'll enjoy this.”

They were in her bathroom, all neat and clean and white. The last time Jasper had been there, Mark had come home unexpectedly and Jasper had to make a quick exit. This time, Annabelle had promised him things would be different. This time, Annabelle would be in the shower with him.

The number of people, Kindred or otherwise, who had seen Jasper nude since his Embrace five years ago was two: himself and Annabelle. Since Jasper had learned Blush of Life, the two of them immediately put it to good use to act upon desires and urges that had been produced via the development of their Blood Bond. It had come as a big shock to Annabelle that Jasper's bite turned her on rather a lot, and he in turn tasted and consumed those hormones her body produced, especially when he fed on her while she had her own Blush of Life active. As such, he felt all of her arousal as well, and then some.

Annabelle was helping Jasper remove his outer layers of clothing. He still felt extremely out of place in the small, clean bathroom. Places like this were not made for Nosferatu, but Annabelle had proven time and time again that she didn't mind what he looked like, she was still very much into him and what they did together.

When she told him that she wanted to do something nice for him, this wasn't what he had been expecting, however.

Jasper let her strip him to the waist. He kept his back to the mirror over the sink. Annabelle didn't say anything about his appearance. She didn't need to. She wanted her actions to speak for her. She let him watch as she removed her own clothing. Jasper didn't touch her yet, he just watched. He tried to keep his face passive, but he couldn’t help a little snarl of hunger and arousal.

Annabelle smirked at him. “I heard that.”

His voice was a little rough. “Heard what?”

“That little growl. Do you think I look good?” She posed, hands on hips.

He gave her a good look up and down. “Yes.”

She smiled warmly and undid his belt. He only wore black skinny jeans and she couldn’t picture him in anything else... except maybe leather. His pants joined the hoodie in a dry corner of the bathroom floor.

Annabelle picked a brand-new loofah and some plain, unscented soap and put them into the shower. She turned on the water to be warm and beckoned Jasper inside with a curl of her finger. “Come on.”

Jasper obeyed, stepping in next to her. The shower stall was not enormous, and they were standing very close together. Annabelle concentrated for a second and activated her Blush of Life. She could feel her pulse was already a little fast and they hadn't really done anything yet. She placed gentle hands over Jasper's chest, where his heart would be. “Can you turn on your Blush of Life, please?”

Jasper closed his eyes. He had been enjoying the heat of the shower on his cold, dead skin. He focused and exhaled slowly. His Blush of Life always took a few seconds to kick in, and even when it did, it took a long time for his body to feel like proper human body temperature. It was as if his blood wanted to resist it. Annabelle smiled when she felt his heart start to beat under her palm.

“Does it still feel strange?” she asked him.

“Yeah.”

“Do you like it though?”

He thought about it for a few moments. “I think so, yes. I like that you like it.”

“Well, it means we can do things like this,” Annabelle moved her hands down his torso towards his mostly flaccid penis. She started to stroke him, slowly and gently, and he gave a little groan. “How does that feel?”

Jasper sighed. “Good.”

“Would you like me to continue?”

He snarled softly. “Yes.”

Annabelle's lips twitched in a smile. He draped his long arms over her shoulders as she stroked him, bringing him to a full erection. His breathing and pulse got a little harder and faster.

“I want to wash you, if that's alright,” Annabelle said. She held up the new loofah and soap, which was obviously meant for him.

Jasper blinked. It had been a very long time since anyone had offered him something like any of the things he was experiencing, but he didn't tell her no. “Sure, if you'd like.”

For Annabelle, her goals here were multiple. She wanted to do something nice and intimate for Jasper, yes, but she was also taking advantage to learn and explore his body a little. She was the only one he trusted to see him like this and she wanted to make the most of it, not that she was going to tell anyone, of course. Annabelle soaped up the loofah and gestured for Jasper to turn around. He did so, with her body mostly blocking the water spray so the soap wouldn’t run off too fast. Jasper braced himself against the shower wall, his long fingers spread wide against the cold, white tiles.

Annabelle scrubbed his back and he growled softly, enjoying it. It was almost a purr, really. His spine stood out dramatically. She could count every vertebrae, much like how she could count his ribs if she wanted to. She wasn’t sure if that was part of the physical changes he went through when he became a Nosferatu, or if that was just him. He had told her once he had always been skinny, but this was ridiculous. Annabelle suspected that sometimes the Nosferatu curse exaggerated physical features people always had. She half expected his skin, pale and marred though it was with black veins, to also be covered in a multitude of scars, but of course, vampires didn't scar the way mortals did. She noticed a lot of dead skin being washed away as she moved on to his shoulders and arms. Jasper did not protest, just let Annabelle work. His eyes were closed, his artificial breath steady. The soap she was using was unscented because she assumed correctly that Jasper didn't want to smell like anything, just being clean was enough for him.

Annabelle hesitated before scrubbing below Jasper's waist. His thigh muscles twitched under the loofah. She realised that even when he was alive, there must have been some power there. What was it he used to do to give him lean muscle like that? He had never mentioned any sport, but that didn't mean that he never played any.

“Okay,” she said at last. “Turn around, time for your front.”

He did so obediently. Jasper took a moment to let the hot water spray over his face. She noted that his cock was still mostly erect. She did intend to do something about that, once she was finished washing him.

“How does it feel so far?” she asked as she scrubbed his chest.

Jasper removed his head from the spray, wiped his face with his hand and opened his eyes. He smiled at her and stroked her arm. “Good. I'd almost forgotten showers could feel this nice.”

Annabelle beamed at him. “I'm glad. I can't reach your head though, so you're going to have to do that,” she teased.

Jasper rolled his eyes a little. “That's fine.”

He had been about to say something else, but Annabelle had moved on to very gently washing his groin and all words, all thought halted. With great care, she washed both his cock and testicles. He twitched, jaw clenching against a groan. Both of his hands went to her shoulders, feeling her soft skin.

Considering the job done, Annabelle rinsed the loofah if any remaining soap and used her hands to rinse Jasper off as well. “Part one is done,” she announced in a soft voice. “Now for part two.”

“What's part two?”

Her hand went around his erection once again. “More of this, if that's okay?”

Jasper nodded slowly. His body still wasn't quite used to the wonderful sensations she was putting him through, but he could not deny that he was enjoying every second of it. He closed his eyes again.

Annabelle resumed her stroking of him, pleased at his reactions, at his little snarls and sighs of pleasure. He felt good and solid in her hands, with the occasional twitch that she knew was beyond his control. She was hit with an irresistible curiously to taste him and licked her lips.

Jasper felt Annabelle lower herself to her knees in front of him. He looked down at her. Her wet hair clung to her neck and shoulder and she swept it back with one hand while the other was still on his cock. “Are you... about to do what I think you're about to do?” he asked.

She smiled up at him, her dark eyes lustful. “If I did, would that be alright?”

“Sure,” he couldn't help but grin a little, “but it's not my fault if I don't taste very appealing.”

“I'll be the judge of that.” Annabelle gave him a little test lick. Jasper bit back another groan. She licked him again, longer. He mostly tasted of soap and skin. Any foulness there might have been had been washed away earlier. “You're fine,” she assured him briefly. Annabelle took him in her mouth. She could hear Jasper snarl and moan and when she glanced upwards, he had his eyes closed again.

She set to work, gently, with her hands and mouth. He was long and she was glad that even though she had Blush of Life active, she didn't have to breathe. She scraped him every so lightly with her teeth and felt him flinch a little. _Fangs_ , she remembered. She pulled back to lick the underside of him for a few seconds, reflecting how much he must truly trust her. God, she was going to have to be careful. She remembered Jasper going down on her and him being very careful with both his fangs and his sharp fingernails. The memory of it aroused her a little more than she was already. She hoped he would do that again sometime soon. He was very good at it.

Jasper stroked her hair, feeling her head bob forwards and back with the licking and sucking motions. She took him into her mouth again, her tongue teasing around and around his cock head. He snarled softly. Annabelle went back to a steady rhythm with her mouth, her hands massaging what her mouth couldn't reach. It wasn't too long before Jasper snarled again and moaned softly. He was getting close.

Annabelle pulled back a little and smiled up at him, licking her lips. She continued to stroke him gently with her hands. “Would you like to cum on my chest?” She asked.

Breathing hard, Jasper looked down at her, at this kind, powerful Kindred angel who has entered his un-life and turned it upside-down. “Yes,” he rasped. “I would. Please.”

Annabelle tilted her head back and thrust her chest out. Her breasts were small but full and her nipples were dark. She rubbed and stroked him in a quick, but sensual pace until he cried out, hips bucking in release. She made sure he was finished, then gently let him go to recover. She stood up and washed off her chest in the shower spray. Jasper embraced her from behind and she smiled. He leaned on her, his head dipped low to her shoulder.

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

Annabelle turned her head and planted a tiny, soft kiss on his temple. “You're welcome. Was that good?”

She could feel him smirk against her skin. “Best I've had in five years.”

“Ha!” she laughed. “So, better than nothing? Thanks.”

He snarled with laughter. His grip around her tightened and his hands began to drift over her body. One went north from her middle, the other went south, between her legs.

Annabelle's body tensed as his fingers dipped downwards. Her legs parted as if of their own accord enough for him to reach her labia. She was slick with more than just shower water, and she moaned while he rubbed her. His other hand stroked over her chest, his fingers brushing her nipples. Annabelle's knees wobbled a little when Jasper found her clit and she was glad his arms were around her to keep her upright.

“How's that?” he said softly in her ear. “Better than nothing?”

“Mmm... but I haven't had... nothing...” she breathed. "I mean... you know what I mean..." Annabelle gasped as slowly, teasingly, Jasper slid his long index finger inside of her. She squeezed around him. She could feel his semi-flaccid cock twitch against her back.

“True,” Jasper admitted, “and they - your partners, I mean - are probably a bit better than me at a lot of things...”

“Don't... _ah_... sell yourself... short...”

“But there is one thing I can do to you that they can't.”

Jasper lightly touched his fangs to the skin of Annabelle's shoulder. She felt the twin points pressing against her. He lightly pinched one of her nipples and she gave a little shudder. Her hips moved against his other hand, against his finger inside her as it curled against her G-spot. She moaned wantonly. Jasper attacked her clit with his thumb and she moaned again, a little louder.

Annabelle's heart was pounding hard. She could feel Jasper's too, pressed against her back, and it was going nearly as fast as hers. For once, his hands didn't feel cold thanks to the hot shower and his Blush of Life. She was _so glad_ now she had encouraged him to learn it. She was also glad that he was supporting her, because her legs were starting to shake.

Jasper sucked gently on her shoulder and neck, teasing both of them with the threat of a bite. His Beast wasn't massively hungry at the moment, but it knew a feeding opportunity when it saw one coming. Annabelle could feel his tongue and his teeth. He was sucking gently, leaving little hickeys that would soon disappear. The anticipation of waiting for the pain of the bite was driving Annabelle crazy, almost as crazy as his right hand teasing her sex. The pad of his thumb rolled over her clit while he slowly moved his finger in and out over her G-spot. She moaned on every exhale, her tone getting increasingly urgent as her pleasure built. He was going slow on purpose and she wanted more.

“You... _tease_...”

“Tell me what you want,” he said, but he deliberately rubbed her clit a little faster to make it deliberately harder for her to talk.

“M-more... I want... ah... _you_...!”

He shifted his hips a little against her back. His cock was hard again, hard enough to be useful. He withdrew his hand from her breasts to stroke himself briefly, then went back to teasing her.

“Want me to what, Annabelle?”

“To... bite me... or fuck me...” she whimpered a little in pleasure, getting desperate. “Or both...”

“First one... then the other,” Jasper murmured. He growled softly and finally bit into Annabelle's neck.

Annabelle hissed in pain. Her hands found Jasper's forearms and clung to them. She could feel her Vitae flowing up and into him. He wasn't in a rush, savouring the rich, intoxicating taste of her blood. The pleasure soon followed the pain and Annabelle writhed against him. She was quickly getting over-stimulated between the hot water, the vampiric Kiss, and Jasper's clever hands. One hand was teasing her breasts while he fingered her with his other and played with her clit. Her moans got louder again. He could taste every moment of her pleasure in her Vitae and it was starting to drive Jasper crazy too. He rubbed her a little harder and a little faster until he felt Annabelle clench hard against his hand in orgasm. She cried out and he pulled back, what little hunger he had satisfied with that sip of her blood. He licked her neck as he fingered her and massaged her breast. His cock twitched against her back. She groaned as he withdrew his hand from inside her.

Both of them knew that him being a good foot and a half taller than her meant that their bodies didn't line up perfectly. Therefore, he was ready when she suddenly turned around and hoisted herself up against him. His hands went to her ass and thighs, supporting her weight. Annabelle wrapped her legs around him, using her own core strength. She was a lot stronger now that she was a vampire, but she had to admit this wasn't a use for that strength that had first come to mind back when she was first exploring her powers. After some minor adjusting, Jasper slipped his cock inside her. He growled low in his throat and she gasped.

The shower water poured down Annabelle's back as they thrust against each other, each one racing to see who would be first to find climax again. She clung to his neck and shoulders, crying out with each movement of his hips. He discovered he had little trouble supporting her, Potence be blessed, and put all his might into thrusting into her, feeling every inch of her body around him and against him. Jasper set a brutal tempo that had Annabelle clinging on for dear life. Their hips slapped together in rapid, desperate rhythm.

After a minute or so of this, Annabelle broke first, becoming undone again. She gritted her teeth but could not suppress her loud cries for long as she clenched around him. “ _Oh God_ ,” she wailed, “ _oh God, oh God_...!”

Jasper snarled and grunted. He had found his endurance and was not stopping, nor slowing his brutal thrusting. He knew Annabelle could take it, and take it she did. Annabelle's eyes rolled back in her head, overwhelmed by the sensations. She squeezed her eyes shut and just held on. Over and over, again and again he pounded up into her until, after several long minutes, he also climaxed a second time. She could feel him pumping inside her as she clutched at his neck and shoulders, breathing hard.

With a slight tremble, Jasper pulled out and lowered Annabelle back to the floor of the shower. Annabelle stared into his eyes, frightening and inhuman though they were. She cupped his cheek with her hand, got onto her tiptoes, and kissed him hard on the lips.

Normally, he might have pulled back or resisted, but filled with endorphins and echoes of memories of past copulations, he leaned into the kiss instead. Her tongue found Jasper's fangs and she nearly cut herself on them. She pulled back, both of them still breathless. Annabelle put her head to his chest and he rested his chin on her head and they held each other for a moment, letting the water wash over them.

“That was...” she sighed in contentment.

“Better than nothing?”

Annabelle snorted. “You could say that.”

“I just did,” he nuzzled her. “You should wash. We're wasting water.”

“Mmm...” Annabelle sighed. She knew he was right. She fumbled for a bottle of shampoo and quickly washed her hair and any other bits of her she felt needed it. Jasper helped, stroking her back, being extra affectionate in the afterglow. Annabelle rinsed thoroughly and turned off the water.

Annabelle stepped out and fetched towels for herself and Jasper. He didn't take long to dry, but she had her hair to worry about. She wrapped it up in the towel. She watched Jasper as he dried himself. His skin was a little pink from the hot water and his Blush of Life. “That was a lot of fun.”

He smiled, agreeing.

“Will you, uh... let me know when you're ready for round two?” she asked.

He had just been about to drop Blush of Life, but paused. “Round two?”

"Well... yeah,” Annabelle smiled. “While you're still warmed up... if you'd like. I know you've got ideas you said you wanted to try.”

“I do, yeah,” he came up to her, towel around his waist. “You're not too hungry?”

"I'm alright.”

“Are you sure? I don't want to get hit again.”

She poked his ribs. “Yes, Jasper, I'm sure.”

“Good, well... I'm not planning on biting you again.”

Annabelle pouted.

He gently took her chin in his hand. “At least, not tonight. Give me a few minutes, and we'll go again, if you'd like.”

Annabelle's pout disappeared. “To the bedroom?”

“Sure.”

She quickly rubbed the towel through her hair to dry it best she could and then hung up her towel. Jasper followed suit with his and they escaped to her bedroom.

Annabelle was still very slick between her legs. She kneeled on the mattress, using the little extra height the bed afforded her to able to get face to face with Jasper. Her eyes were dark and sultry with lust. “Part of me still doesn't believe I'm doing this... that _we're_ doing this.”

“I know what you mean,” Jasper came up in front of her, admiring her nude form. He stroked her skin, her arms and chest. His skin was still rough and dry. Not even Blush of Life could hide that. In this moment, Annabelle didn't mind. She leaned into his touch, letting him explore and play with her breasts some more. She bit her lip and moaned quietly. Jasper growled softly in approval. “I feel like I'm going to wake up from a dream at any moment, or will find out this was all some Toreador's idea of a fantasy to play with my mind.”

“Mmm... no mind tricks here...” Annabelle sighed in pleasure.

“No... just a very kinky Brujah,” he said with a smirk. He teased her nipples with his long fingers.

She chuckled. “Like you're _not_ kinky.”

“You're worse than me.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Annabelle argued.

“Well...” he licked his fangs. “Let's just say that I'm not the one who taught a Nosferatu Blush of Life so that I could have sex with him.”

Annabelle reached for Jasper's mostly-flaccid penis and started to stroke it, bringing it back to life. He snarled low in his throat. “You say that like it's a bad thing,” she said in a sultry tone.

“Some would say so,” he growled.

“Well, they're not here. Just me and you. Come here.”

Jasper leaned forwards a little and she kissed him again. She was very gentle to as not to cut herself or him on any fangs, but there was still passion there.

“I was very impressed with your strength in the shower...” Annabelle sighed when she pulled back. “Maybe you could show me some more?”

Jasper grinned, accepting the challenge. His hand moved down her body to feel the wetness between her legs. She was still very moist and ready from their earlier tryst. Annabelle bit back a moan as Jasper stroked her labia and clitoris with his nimble fingers. She stroked his cock a little harder and faster in response.

“You can be rough with me if you want,” Annabelle gasped between moans. She was thinking of their previous encounters, when they used safe words when they wanted to push their limits. “I can take it, and I'll say yellow or red if I can't. Please...”

“Alright,” Jasper snarled.

In firm, decisive movements, Jasper made Annabelle turn around and pushed her over onto her hands and knees. The height of her on the bed was just about right. He stroked his cock over her ass, loving how smooth her skin was. He wanted to make sure he was good and hard, and noted that his recovery time was a little better now than it had been when he was alive. He couldn’t see Annabelle's face, but he sensed she was smiling.

Jasper shifted his hips to stroke his cock along her cunt. Annabelle moaned again in response. “Mmm...!”

He shifted again, hands on her hips, and pushed gently, letting himself slide inside her. Jasper grunted, gritting his fangs.

“Mmm... _yes_...” Annabelle hissed.

He pulled almost all the way out and thrust in again, deep and hard.

She groaned lustfully.

Jasper did it again and again, going slow at first and building up the speed until his hips were slapping against her ass.

Annabelle had started out on her hands and knees, but the force of Jasper's thrusting soon forced her down to her elbows. He held onto her hips, not letting her escape. Annabelle clung to the bedspread, moaning into it. He slowed his thrusts again suddenly, pushing as deep as he could, in and out, to tease her. One of his long arms reached to Annabelle's neck and shoulder, his fingers curling around to her collarbone. Jasper held on for more leverage and resumed his rapid tempo. Annabelle swore a blue streak, muffled by her face pressed into the bed.

Jasper enjoyed this for several minutes, then he paused and pressed himself deep inside her. He leaned over Annabelle’s back, growling low in pleasure as her muscles squeezed around his cock. Annabelle gasped for air, her Blush of Life helping her body react to the extreme pounding she had been receiving. Jasper licked his lips and stroked Annabelle's neck and shoulder with both hands.

“How are we going so far?” he purred.

“ _Guh_... good...” she breathed. Both of their artificial pulses were racing. Jasper could feel hers in her neck.

Jasper kissed the back of her neck and ran his hands down her shoulders to her arms. Annabelle shifted her weight as Jasper lifted her upper body up by her wrists, twisting her arms behind her and slightly changing the angle of his penetration. He resumed his thrusting. Annabelle's moans and cries were no longer muffled by the bed, now that she was held up by him. He fucked her savagely, making her scream and clench tightly around him.

Annabelle twisted out of his grasp. Jasper let her arms go and she fell back down to the bed. He gripped her hip bone firmly to keep her in place so he could keep thrusting without losing his brutal rhythm. Annabelle continued to scream into the sheets, over-stimulated. Jasper didn't let up, didn't let her rest again. He just kept pounding, as hard and fast as he dared without hurting her. Despite everything, he wasn't sure what her limits were yet, but she was right in that she could take it rough.

Jasper grabbed her shoulder again, his fingers curling around her throat. He listened for Annabelle to say 'yellow' or 'red,' but she was only moaning. His other hand went underneath to find her clit. Annabelle's scream was cut off by his fingers on her neck but she _clenched_ around him so hard it made him grunt and moan and he nearly climaxed again. He knew he couldn't keep this up at this tempo for much longer without finishing, but he didn't want to slow down either.

Jasper held onto Annabelle's hips and neck tightly, growling with effort as he hammered in and out of her, each thrust accented by her over-whelmed moans and the wet smacking of his cock inside her. At long last, he felt himself peak and grunted, his hips twitching and his cock pulsing inside her.

They both breathed hard for a few seconds, neither of them really moving except for him to relax his grip on her and her grip to relax on the bed sheets. Jasper took a few steps back and slid out of her. Annabelle slumped forwards, her arms and legs giving out with a mighty tremble. She collapsed onto her stomach.

Jasper cleaned himself off with some tissues and gently wiped Annabelle as well. She let out another breathy moan, twitching and twisting as he rubbed her pussy some more.

“ _Mmm-Nnn._..!” she whimpered, mostly non-verbal, but her tone was clear. _Too much. Back off or I'll kick you._

Jasper smirked, chucking the tissues in a bin. He lay down on the bed, pulling Annabelle's limp body up to the pillows with him. She grunted in protest at being moved, but then happily snuggled up next to him. Jasper pulled the sheets over them both.

It took Annabelle a very long time to recover. Jasper stroked her back as she did, feeling her heart rate slow very gradually. She had her ear pressed to his chest and smiled, hearing his Blush of Life heartbeat.

“You are amazing,” she whispered.

He snickered. “Thanks.”

“I think you've officially shaken off the cobwebs.”

“Thanks to you.”

“Mmm...” Annabelle sighed in blissful contentment, starting to get sleepy. “My pleasure.”

Jasper smirked. “Always.”

No matter what happened from here on, he decided, he wanted to keep this memory with him forever. Jasper was never a praying man, but he hoped he would never forget Annabelle, dozing off in the afterglow of their lovemaking, and the feeling of himself comfortable and satisfied and very much at peace naked with her in her bed.

Their Blushes of Life ended as they both fell asleep, and the sun rose over the City of Angels to begin the day


End file.
